A New Path
by BVB.Fallen.Angel51
Summary: Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I only own this story's plot. Everything else belongs to S.M.**

**  
Summary: After Edward left Bella in the forest, she was broken. She tried to kill herself multiple times, but every time one of the wolves are in the way. One day when she went 'on a hike', to the meadow, Victoria is there. She sees how bad Bella looks, and decides to change her. Together they discover Bella's gifts and a special bond develops between the two of them. Victoria helps Bella to get over the Cullens. After 2 years they travel to Italy to join the Volturi. They become the leaders of the Guard. **

Chapter 1

It hurt so much to think of _them._ It's been seven months. That's a really long time. I've tried suicide so many times, but each time the wolves are in the way. I remember the first time I tried to kill myself…

*****FLASHBACK*****

**I was standing at the edge of La Push's cliff diving cliff, except I didn't want to do it for the dive part, I wanted to hit my head and drown. I quickly swallowed eight sleeping pills, just in case. I took one last breath, then swung myself off of the cliff. It felt great to feel the wind rushing through my hair, but it ended all too soon when I heard someone yell, "OMG!!! JARED! Bella just flung herself off of that cliff!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs. Great. **

**Just then I could feel myself hitting a rock, then slide into the water. My vision was blurry and I didn't come up for air. It felt great in a twisted way, until, of course, a pair of warm arms pulled me to the surface. **

**From that day, I was almost never left alone again. **

*****END*****

I shook the memory out of my head and concentrated on the task at hand. I realized that I just walked into _our_ meadow. Surprisingly, I didn't feel that hole in my chest again. I was grateful.

"_Run!" _demanded a voice. I gasped. It was _his_ voice. Before I could move, I heard a childlike voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Where's the Cullens?" Victoria asked. I broke down sobbing, just for the heck of it, hoping she would kill me. "They-they-they l-left m-me." I chocked out. Her face looked.. pained? I told her everything that happened.

"Please, Victoria, please kill me!" I pleaded. She sighed sadly. "I can't, Bella. Do you know, I never actually had anything against you. I just hated that bastard, Edward." She growled the name. I looked at her confused. She sighed again. "He's my ex, Bella, when I was human and he a vampire. He also killed my mate" she said softly. I gasped. What an ass!

"Bells?" Victoria asked. "Can I, uh, change you?" she asked. I smiled at her. She was like a sister to me already. Before I could answer, I heard growls, growls that belong to the wolves. I gasped. "Vicky," I whispered, "werewolves." I nodded in their direction. Understanding crossed her face. "You smell like them." She whispered quietly. I smiled and nodded. She pulled me up and put me onto her back just as the forms of Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry appeared. Sam and Embry were in human forms.

"Put her down, leech." Embry growled. I glared at him over Vicky's shoulder. They both looked shocked. I bent sown. "Vicky, make a run for it, and darn fast. They are very fast." I whispered very softly in her ear. She nodded. I looked over at the wolves. "Let us be, Sam, Em. I want this." I said. Before they could reply, I yelled "GO!" and we were off. The wolves growled and followed after us.

I closed my eyes until I fell asleep.

**5 Hours Later**

"Bells, wake up!" whispered a voice. Someone shook my shoulders gently. "BEL-LA!" the voice whined. I opened my eyes and saw Victoria, her eyes redder than ever. "What?" I asked groggily. She smirked. "It's time! Time for me to change you!" she said happily. I squealed. "Ready?" she asked me nervously. I smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "This is going to hurt." She whispered, then bit into my neck, then wrists, then my ankles.

I waited forever for the burning to come, but it never came at full force. There was a burning inside of me, but it was bearable.

****

**How was it?? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I only own this story's plot. Everything else belongs to S.M.**

**  
Summary: After Edward left Bella in the forest, she was broken. She tried to kill herself multiple times, but every time one of the wolves are in the way. One day when she went 'on a hike', to the meadow, Victoria is there. She sees how bad Bella looks, and decides to change her. Together they discover Bella's gifts and a special bond develops between the two of them. Victoria helps Bella to get over the Cullens. After 2 years they travel to Italy to join the Volturi. They become the leaders of the Guard. **

Chapter 2

BPOV

After what felt like an eternity, my heartbeat stopped. I heard someone gasp. "Open your eyes, Bells." Victoria whispered. I opened them and saw her grinning at me. When she looked into my eyes, she gasped again. "What's with the gasping?" I asked her. She smiled nervously. "You've got pink eyes." She said. My eyes widened. "Awesome!!!" I said, clapping like a school girl.

"Yep!" she said, popping the 'p'. "C'mon, let's go hunt a silly human!" she said happily. I hesitated for a moment. The Cullens hunted animals. But did I want to remember them? No. Be like them? No.

"You coming?" she asked me. I nodded and we were off.

It felt awesome to run. All of the animals ran in different directions when they sensed us. After awhile we were in the woods at the back of a small house. I noticed it was sunny. "Aw, Vicky, I wished it was cloudy!" I whined, and like magic, giant clouds covered the sky within a few seconds. We smirked at each other, knowing I did that, and ran into the house. The house was beautiful. I could see a few, and may I say, HOT, teenage boys practicing their band, I think. I gasped when I looked at them. There were three boys, and they were gorgeous. I felt a pull towards the guy that seemed to be the lead singer. I looked at Vicky, she was staring at the guy next to him. "Vicky, I'm gonna change 'em." I whispered to her. She smiled hugely and nodded.

I cleared my throat loudly. They all stopped and looked at Vicky and I. They looked at us expectantly. "Hello, I am Isabella, or Bella, and this is my best friend, Victoria or Vicky." I said, smiling. They smiled, too. "Nice to meet you." The guy I liked said. "I'm Drake, these are my buds Justin and Andrew." He introduced them. I smiled.

I looked at Victoria nervously. She smiled reassuringly. "Um, guys, if I told you we were vampires, what would you do?" I asked Drake. He smiled. "I'd say Prove It." He said simply. "It'd be my pleasure." I said. "Hmm, I wish that part of the room," I said, pointing to a corner, "to fill up with a collection of rare guitars." Within 5 seconds, there were 10 rare guitars. The boys were shocked. "So, we are Vampires." I said. "We need more, uh proof?" it sounded more like a question from Drake. I smiled. "Wish for something, Drake." I said. "I wish I could read minds." He said, smirking, thinking that I couldn't do this. I closed my eyes and said loudly, "I wish to grant his wish." After a few seconds he gasped.

"Cool, eh?" I asked him. He nodded. "Now how do I do this? I would like to change you three to join our coven? It's either that or death, now that we told you." I said. "We want to join." They all said together. I smiled and looked at Vicky. We walked outside. "I wish we were invisible, but we can still see each other." I said softly. I picked Drake and Andrew up while Vicky got Justin. "Ready?" I asked them and they all nodded. "Good. Hang on." I said and took off.

We were flying like the wind. No one saw us. After a good hundred hours, my phone rang just after we settled down in a forest (I already changed the others). The caller i.d. was unknown.

"Hello?" I asked. "Bells?" asked a voice. It sounded familiar, yet I don't remember who it was. "Yeah, it's me. Who are you?" I hissed. "Damn Bella! It's just me, Jake. Jacob Black." He mumbled the last part. It rings a bell, but I couldn't remember completely. "The werewolf?" I asked uncertainly. "Yep" he said, popping the 'p'. "Hmm, I wish Jacob Black was here right now." I said loudly. "Huh? Bells, what are you-" he was cut off when he saw us standing in front of him.

I could see him tense up. I giggled. "What's wrong Jake?" I asked innocently. "Scared of a bunch of leeches?" he growled at me. "How'd you do that?" he asked. I shrugged. "It's my power, silly." He nodded. He looked around. "Uh, Where's Bella?" he asked awkwardly. We all stared at him disbelievingly. "What?!" he defended himself. "Jeez, you're stupid Jake. It's me." I said, rolling my eyes.

He smiled and moved closer to me. "Good bye Jake, I wish you would be in Sam's arms and meet your imprint soon." I said quickly after a hug and he disappeared. "Good God! That mutt stinks!" Andrew whined. Vicky and I giggled at him. We were all follow the human diet. Just to spite the Cullens.

****

**Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

2 years later

"C'mon, guys! Today's the day we go to Volterra!" I sang happily. Drew was next to me in a flash. "Ready?" I asked when all five of us were in the living room. They all nodded, grabbed their bags and held me tight. "I wish we were at the front desk of the castle at Volterra, Italy." I whispered. In a flash we were there.

The human at the desk gasped when she saw us appear out of thin air. We all grinned. "Welcome to Volterra. How may I help you?" she asked politely. I smiled gently at her. "We are here to see the Brothers. They called for us." I replied happily. She nodded and stood up. "Follow me, please." She said. She led us down a hallway and we stood in front of huge wooden doors. She knocked twice.

"Come in, sweet Gianna." A melodic voice said happily. She pushed it open and walked in, we followed. "Ah, I see the Reeve's have arrived. Welcome, I am Aro, these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius. Over there is my guard." He pointed out every one. I stepped forward. "Greetings, Aro. I am Izzy Reeve, short for Isabella. My human name was Isabella and Bella, so I changed it. This is my mate, Drake. This is Victoria and her mate Justin. Last but not least is Andrew. Nice to meet you all." I introduced us. They all nodded. Aro glided over to me and held out his hand. "May I?" he asked me, pointing to my hand. I nodded and put my hand in his. After awhile he gasped and let go of my hand. "What?" I asked, confused."Hmm, when I touched your hand, I only saw my memories. Care to explain all of your and your coven's powers? And your pink eyes?" he asked curiously. Every one listened carefully.

"Well, Drake has a power to make humans do whatever he want them to. It's quite hilarious, actually. Andrew's power is empathy and to be able to see the future. Justin daydreams and then it becomes true. And one of my powers are to wish for something, and BAM! It happens. My second power is to duplicate others' powers and lastly is my shield." I stated proudly. They all looked impressed. "As for my pink eyes, I have no clue." I said quickly before anyone asked.

We chatted for a while after that. The little girl, Jane, looked really familiar. I danced over to her and what looked like her twin. "Jane, Alec, what're your last names?" I asked them. They looked at me disbelievingly. I rolled my eyes. "Other than Volturi." I said loudly. Before Jane answered, Alec bet her to it. "Swan." He said proudly. I gaped at him. "Oh. My. God." I whispered, shocked. My coven looked at me weirdly, knowing I'm a Swan (or was) and that I barely cussed. "I-I-I'm a Swan." I said softly. They both beamed at me. "I thought you looked like my mother!" Jane said happily.

I smiled and hugged my great great great whatever family. "Aro, could they maybe join us?" Jane asked hopefully. He nodded, looked at me, winked, and nodded again.

This was my family.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Okay I know this is short, and weird, but this is gunna be on hold cuz I need ideas. Or maybe someone who can adopt this story??? Just send me a message if you want this story. Please vote for this story in my profile!!!**

**Carla**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is a preview for a story I want to start!! Please vote on the poll on my profile!!!**

**Thanks!!**

Chapter 1

BPOV (Somewhere in the past, the night the twins disappeared)

I have been waiting for Alec and Jane for awhile now. It was starting to get dark, and if I didn't move soon, I'll be stuck in the dark.

**3 hours later**

They still weren't here, so I am just going to go home. I'll ask them about it later on. When I arrived home, Mr and Mrs. Andrews (Jane and Alec's parents) were in the living room. Mrs. Andrews was sobbing into my mom's dress, muttering "they're gone" the whole time. "Who's gone, Mrs. Andrews?" I asked politely. When she saw me, she just sobbed louder. "A-A-Alec and J-Jane." She cried.

I felt my whole body go cold. Are they dead? Will they be okay? "W-what happened?" I choked. Mr Andrews put his hand on my shoulder. "They burnt 'em, miss." He whispered softly. I turned around, gave him a quick hug and stormed outside.

The people have always thought that the twins were evil. Stupid people.

****Three Months Later****

Oh boy do I miss my kind of boyfriend and his sister. They were my only true friends. Now since they're dead, everyone has been avoiding me like the plague. I sighed when I saw Meredith and her friends walking over to my table. "Oh, look, it is the ugly duckling! She thinks she's a Swan, but she just 'aint worth one!" she sneered. Okay, that sounded really stupid, what she just said.

I sighed loudly. "Where are your brains this morning, Mer?" I asked her. Her eyes softened a bit at her old nickname that I gave her two years ago when we were still best of friends. She shrugged. "Guess they left with the Twins." She said softly, pulling me in a hug when she saw my tears. "Bellsie?" she asked. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me? Do you want to sit alone with me?" she asked softly. I smiled and hugged her again.

Finally school was done. It was winter so it turned dark early. I decided to take a different route today, through the alley I met the Twins. I have been walking for quite some time when I felt eyes on me. It sent chills up and down my spine. I always liked to imagine things, wishing they were true. I was also very intelligent.

"Hello, young one." Said a melodic voice from behind me. I spun around. There stood a beautiful pale lady, beautiful hair. Her eyes were a piercing red, they scared me a bit. "H-hello." I answered back. "What, may I ask, are you doing alone out here at this time of the night?" she asked me. I bit my lip, but decided to tell the truth. "I was just walking through this alley, trying to remember my dead friends, Alec and Jane." I said softly. Her eyes widened. "Volturi?" she asked. I looked at her confused. "No, ma'am, Andrews." I corrected. She smiled hugely at me. "Yeah, I know him." She said. Know? I thought they were dead. "What is your age?" she asked me. "I just turned eleven five months ago. And you, ma'am?" I asked her. "Two hundred and nine years." She said proudly. I looked at her dumbly. She laughed a beautiful laugh.

She didn't answer me, instead, she walked over to me and whispered into my ear. "Please don't scream. This is going to hurt, miss." Then she bit, actually bit into my neck. All I can remember then is pain. Lots of pain.

****3 days later****

Finally, the pain ended. I opened my eyes, the beautiful woman from before in front of me. "Welcome to your new life, Miss Isabella Swan Vampire." She smirked at the word 'vampire.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please review!!**


End file.
